Shuffle Story
by lardlegs
Summary: The idea is to put the ipod on shuffle and write a little ficlet within the span of each of the first 5 songs, supposedly inspired by said songs. Sere/Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea is to put the ipod on shuffle and write a little ficlet within the span of each of the first 5 songs, supposedly inspired by said songs.**

**Most is A/U but I think one actually fits into the Sailormoon verse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own any of the songs and lyrics mentioned. **

Don't Worry Me Now- Neyo

_I'm in this restaurant bathroom trying to call you_

_Trying to figure out what kind of lie to tell_

_At the table sits a sexy little something I just met,_

_And I don't know her that well_

Serena chewed her nip nervously. She was on her first official date since her break up with her ex-boyfriend, nearly two years ago. It didn't help her nerves that the man she was currently with well there wasn't a more simpler way to say it- he was gorgeous.

Tall, dark and smoldering. His cerulean blue eyes were locked firmly on hers. With just one look her panties were completely soaked. She wanted to be under him, over him. She wanted to howl his name as he pounded into her. She was desperate to know if he was a good a lover in real life as he was in her fantasies.

Her cheeks bloomed red. She picked up her glass of red wine and took a slow sip, "So, no girlfriend?"

The man was mildly shocked at the bold question; he looked briefly down at his left hand and managed to subdue a guilty flush.

"No, no girlfriend."

But he did have a fiancé. In a month he would have a bride. He would be someone else's husband. So why was he here flirting with this blonde nymph? Why did was he agree to go on a _date_ with this blue eyed temptress?

Maybe it was because she was undeniably beautiful, or maybe because she intrigued him with her innocent blushes and bedroom eyes. Possibly it was simply because she was the total opposite of Raye. And for the first time since he proposed to Raye last year, someone of the opposite sex was actually romantically interested in him.

_I know it is wrong but I don't give a damn_

_That I got you sitting at home thinking that your man_

_Is out working, and doing right by you_

_Not thinking that someday it would all catch up to me_

She flashed him a disbelieving smile, "Really? I don't believe that someone like you is not attached."

"Perhaps I was just waiting for the right person," His voice dropped an octave lower, leaving no doubt in her mind just who he had been waiting for.

"And have you found that right person?"

His mind guiltily flashed again to Raye's picture in his mind. Was she the one for him? With her quick temper and scorching put-downs. Life with his fiancé was managed one battle at a time. Was that how he really imagined he would spend the rest of his life?

"Are you offering to be that person?" He smiled slowly.

The blonde in front of him flushed, the sexual tension between them was palpable.

"What if I said yes?"

"Then I would have to say, lets get out of here."

Serena giggled, a silly bout of nerves and reckless spontaneity in doing something so unlike her with a complete stranger spurred her on.

"So what are you waiting for then?" She winked in what she hoped was a provocative manner. Pushing back her chair, she stood up slowly.

Darien felt a sharp tightening in his gut, an intense physical reaction to the beautiful woman.

He realized that if he loved his fiancé then he would stop now. He would not get up. He would apologize to his dinner date and high tail it straight home. If he loved his fiancé then he would somehow manage to recall her name from the dark depths of his blank memory. All of his current thoughts were centered solely on the lithe woman standing patiently for him.

He cleared his throat. Pushed back his chair and offered his arm.

"I'm yours."

_People used to say you got a good girl at home,_

_You should really stop running (but I wasn't trying to hear them no)_

_What about when she finds out and leaves you all alone? (whatever)_

_Tell me, what you gonna do then (I'll just turn and say don't worry me now)_

4 My Man- Missy Elliot ft. Fantasia

_For my man, I'd do whatever_

_Cause what I feel, this love it make me do things, make me do things_

_For my man, my loves forever, my loves forever_

_Cause what I feel, this love it won't ever change_

I love you for your kindness and I love you despite your flaws and I know if you could just remember me we could start all over again. When I thought that I couldn't possibly keep fighting the entire world you soothed my broken spirit and gave me reason to keep going.

So I thank you for being with me every step of the way, holding me up right when I kept fumbling along with my fears. And I thank you for never judging me for all the things I couldn't do. Didn't have the strength to do until you pulled me through. So I'm here writing this letter so you can remember all that you make me feel and all that you've done for me. Please remember me too.

Serena read over what she wrote with a critical eye. How could she convey how much she loved and appreciated Darien into one stupid love letter? No words were sufficient enough to describe exactly what he meant to her. But she had to try. Especially now that he couldn't remember her.

Stupid Beryl. Stupid Negaverse. Erasing his memory had put a damper on their eternal romance but she swore that she could help him remember, if not her than the feelings they had shared.

If only she could find the right bloody words.

She scribbled out the first paragraph and instead wrote: Until you I never knew my something wonderful. You became my tender triumph, my love, and my kingdom of dreams. With every breath you take, I believe I'm in almost heaven. To me you are simply perfect and with you I find my paradise.

"Argh! It just isn't right! Luna!" Serena whined.

"Oh Serena!" Luna aspirated said, "Words have never been your forte, why don't you simply just make a few drawings illustrating your past and present lives?"

Her proposal was meant to be sarcastic, but Serena never registered her cat's tone because as soon as she heard the suggestion the premise of her love letter was immediately forgotten.

"Of course! You're a genius Luna!" She scooped up her cat and gave her a big kiss on the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Where is my crayon's Luna? Oh I found my sparkly purple pen! I think I better start with our time as prince and princess of the Silver Millennium. What do you think Luna?"

Her cat sighed.

"Anything for my man to remember me. For my man." Serena convincingly affirmed herself.

Her Diamonds- Rob Thomas

"What's wrong with mummy, daddy?" The innocent question broke Darien's heart in two. There was so much wrong.

"Baby, Rini your mama….god I don't know how to say this." Her small hand slipped itself in his grasp and she squeezed. A six-year-old was comforting him. He smiled though his pain.

Clearing his throat he began again, "Do you remember when mummy was sick all the time, she started losing her hair and was tired all the time?"

The little girl nodded solemnly.

"We sat down with you and had that very serious talk. Do you remember what we said?"

"Yep, you said that mummy had cancer and that it was making her sick but the doctors were going to give her medicine and make her all better. Is mummy better now daddy?"

Darien squeezed his eyes shut. In a low voice he said, "No baby."

"What's wrong? Can we go see her? Where is she daddy!"

In the corner of his eye Darien saw one of Serena's oldest friends, Mina start to step forward, tears were streaming down her face. He held up one of his hands to stop her progression. This was his daughter. He would be the one to tell Rini. No matter how hard it was. No matter how much it killed him. His wife, his best friend, the mother of his child was… she was…

Rini squeezed his hand again this time in a manner that conveyed more urgency rather then comfort. Darien's watery gaze swung back to his daughter. She was like a mini replica of Serena. From her mini-meatball hair to her spunky fighting spirit.

His daughter looked at him, "Where's my mummy?"

"Rini, we can't help mama anymore. She's gone…. Oh god she's gone up to heaven baby. She's in a place where she isn't hurting anymore, a place where she can always look down and see us and look after us."

It was heartbreaking to see the realization of his words finally hit his baby girl. Her lip trembled and her big blue eyes welled up in tears. Darien pulled her into his chest, soothing her with his embrace and murmuring words of reassurance in her ear.

At first Rini was placid. Lying limply in her father's lap as silent tears leaked from her eyes, soaking his shirt. She didn't say a word as she remembered her mama and all the horrible things she had done as a baby. Daddy had said that mama would always be watching her now from heaven but why would she want to when she was such a horrible daughter. Her mother didn't love her enough to survive the stupid cancer. Why would she love her enough to watch after her now?

Her thoughts made her rip herself away from her father's embrace and then she hurled herself down the hospital corridor.

"Rini!" She heard her father cry out, but she didn't turn around.

Why didn't her mama love her enough to stay?

_Her diamonds falling down._

Every Other Weekend- Reba McEntire ft. Kenny Chesney

As their hands touched, time seemed to slow as he eyes slowly meet his. They both imagined their separate futures. A cold, washed out world where they exchanged kids without heart, without words.

Darien could see himself age before his eyes, he could see his children growing up, needing him less and wanting him more. But he couldn't see Serena, the one person he had promised forever to.

Serena felt sadness well up in her, she felt so close yet so far away from the life she had always imagined. How had her marriage fallen apart so fast? They could never go back to how it once was.

Yet, his touch was achingly familiar, his eyes heartbreakingly kind.

_But I can't tell her I love her_

_I can't tell him I love him_

_Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car_

_So I don't tell him I miss him_

_I don't tell her I need her_

_She's(He's) over me, that's where we are_

_So we're as close as we might ever be again_

_Every Other Weekend_

They both slowly broke apart, withdrawing from lost dreams and futures forgotten. She nodded in acknowledgement and backed away from him. Her heart had already been broken, and he would never again be hers.

He let her go, without a fight, without a word. He could never make her happy, no matter how much he needed her to stay. His eyes followed her as she plastered on a happy smile and waved to the kids, before she got in her car and drove away.

He turned back to his own car, where both the loves they had made waited patiently for him once again. Cause every other weekend they were family again.

Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield

The two bodies came together harshly, quickly and with a lack of finesse. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip aggressively. His hands came round to alternate between tangling themselves in her blonde mane and holding her face steady so he could masterfully plunder her welcome mouth.

Her hands sneaked under the bottom of his shirt, running a hand slowly down the length of his well-defined chest. His muscles clenched at the provocative touch, growling low in his throat he separated them long enough to get rid of his shirt completely.

She took the time to unbutton her blouse, leaving her standing there in her racy red bra and short micro skirt.

He was already rearing to go.

"Just fuck me already!" She growled out, impatient for his touch and their inevitable mutual pleasure.

He didn't answer her, too busy hauling her up the side of his body, before his mouth descended on hers again. This time he didn't waste any time, his hands expertly traveling up the smooth expanse of her creamy tanned thigh before his fingers hooked around the sides of her panties and tugged them down.

A whine from the back of her throat broke through the stifled silence. She needed him so badly. She was aching for it.

His fingers plunged into her sopping wetness once, twice, three times before he withdrew and then swiftly impaled his cock inside her eager pussy. They both groaned at the contact.

"Shit Serena," He panted, lifting her ass higher up so he could get better leverage. He legs came naturally to wrap around his torso.

She groaned in response. The nerve endings in her body fired all at once as he pounded her in exactly all the right places.

Their lips fused together, using their tongues to mimic the actions of their bodies.

His thrusts became harder, pushing himself deeper, burying himself to the hilt without any prompting, with a wild desperate need of his own.

Her head fell back against the wall behind her as her body froze all over before erupting in the orgasm of her life.

Her warm slick walls fluttering around his dick was enough to set his own orgasm into action. His seed poured out from himself, into the welcoming depths of her womb.

That set Serena off once again, the after tremors of her climax haven't yet subsided.

After they were done, Serena reluctantly rolled off and allowed herself to cuddle into Darien's side. She closed her eyes contently. For these few precious moments she could just pretend.

He was the first one to move. And then reality crashed down again.

She sat up with a sigh and started looking around for her clothes.

"You don't have to go you know."

Serena turned her head to face him, "Won't you fiancé mind?"

It wasn't a snippy comment, it was a reminder of a fact.

"I'll mind if you go. C'mon Sere, you only just got here."

"This thing between us. It has to stop Darien."

"I don't want it to stop."

"Then you shouldn't have asked Beryl to marry you!" Serena angrily shot up off the bed. Snatching articles of clothing of the floor and hastily putting them on.

Darien raised himself to a sitting position and regarded Serena with a firm gaze. "You know I have no choice in the matter. We both come from prominent families were marriage alliances to strengthen the company is more important than happiness, love or whatever else we might feel for each other."

"Oh grow up Darien. You're twenty-nine years old. You are old enough to make your own decisions. Screw your family. Screw your job and your reputation. I love you. That's all that should matter. I have loved you for _years_. And I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm not scared to declare it to the whole world. I _love_ you. All I want is _you!_"

Serena waited for him to reciprocate in kind but after standing at the foot of his bed, with her heart by her feet and with no forthcoming reply her pride demanded that she turn tail and leave.

"Goodbye Darien."

She left faster than Darien could unstick his head from his ass. By then it was too late. She had gone.

It was two months before either of them saw each other. Serena had fought with herself daily to stop herself from crawling back to him. It was simple fact that he would never leave his fiancé. Beryl and Darien would eventually get married, start a family and she would always be the other woman. The mistress. Serena couldn't allow herself to live like that. She loved Darien too much to share him. It was all or nothing and for two long, torturous months she had chosen 'nothing'. Until something inside her changed. And then her whole world collapsed with one phone call.

So there she was shivering uncontrollably, tears dripped silently down her gaunt cheeks. She waited uneasily for him to answer his door. She wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to recreate some warmth.

The door opened slowly and there he was. He hadn't changed at all since she saw him last. Always so devastatingly handsome with his messy jet-black hair and unreadable cobalt eyes, the sight of him physically made her heart clench painfully in her chest. She had missed him so much.

From his apartment she could hear his radio playing a sweet love song and that made her want to cry harder.

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

"Serena? Oh my god, Serena what's wrong baby?" There was no hesitation in his words, no hesitation in the drawing of her petite body into his warm embrace. He backed them into his apartment with his arms firmly locked around her.

For the first time in days, Serena felt like she could really breathe. The tight band around her chest eased. And it was all because of him.

She tried to lift her head so she could speak to him but he immediately quieted her. "Shush, shush. Don't speak. Whatever it is it's going to be okay."

His gentle words and soothing touched calmed Serena down in a matter of minutes.

After an uncalculatable time Serena cleared her throat embarrassed. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Darien—I love you."

His arms tightened around her. "I love you too, I'm so sor-"

"It's okay. I understand. The last two months have been absolute torture for me. But I found something out recently and I was so afraid and so unsure of what to do but I knew there was no one I could turn to but you. There isn't anyone in the world I would want to share this but you. But the situation is complicated and I know you have obligations and responsibilities to your family. I understand that. Well I'm trying to…"

"Serena! Your rambling. Just tell me whatever it is sweetheart. I'll help you through whatever."

"Oh god. Maybe we should sit down for this."

_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Darien cocked an eyebrow up, his heart started thumping really loudly. She looked so heartbroken and yet she was such a strong young woman.

He guided them both onto his sofa. Sitting side-by-side he took her hands and starting rubbing them comfortingly.

He waited for her to begin.

_Most relationships seem so transitory_

_They're all good but not the permanent one_

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Serena took a deep breath in. Squeezed her eyes tight and then opened them slowly. She looked into Darien's deep dark blue eyes and she knew no matter what happened it would somehow be okay. Because in her own heart she knew without a single doubt that Darien was her soul mate and that she would never again be alone.

"There is no gentle way in saying this. So I'll just say it. I'm pregnant and it's yours." She didn't wait for him to respond before she started rambling again. "I don't expect anything from you. I'm just over three months along so it's too late to get an abortion. Or that I would ever think of having one because from the moment I knew for sure that I was pregnant this baby became mine. But I know your life is a lot different to mine and you have Beryl and I'm not asking you to leave her for me just because I'm pregnant." Then another thought occurred to her.

"And I'm not trying to scam you out of your money because I respect you too much for that. I just had to let you know because I love you. I love you so much and I know our baby already loves you to because since I decided to come visit you today, my baby hasn't been making me throw up every other hour. Though I was tempted but that was just because of my nerves and how you would react once I told you. And Darien? How are you reacting?"

She finally paused for breath, scared that Darien would use this opportunity to come to his senses and kick her out. Or start yelling at her for being so irresponsible in getting herself knocked up.

Serena looked at him nervously. He blinked at her and mouthed the word 'baby', his hand coming to rest briefly on her flat stomach.

The simple gesture brought fresh tears to Serena's eyes. Her heart twisted at the bittersweet moment.

Darien looked up when he heard Serena sniffle and his heart absolutely broke in two right then and there. He gathered her up in his arms and pressed a thousand butterfly kisses all over her face and neck.

"I love you." Was her reassurance.

They both didn't get to say more when Darien's phone went off shrilly, breaking their happy moment.

He could tell by the Darth Vader ring tone that it was either his father or Beryl calling.

"I need to get that."

Serena nodded and slid out of his embrace, he couldn't resist another quick kiss just to reemphasize who his real mind was on. He went to the coffee bench where his mobile was placed and quickly flipped it open.

"Hello? Beryl. Where am I? I'm at home. Oh, we were supposed to have lunch," A quick look at his clock that read 1:20 indicated that he had indeed forgotten about lunch, "Listen Beryl, I think there are some things we need to discuss. Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can. Alright. See you soon."

He hung up and then turned to look at Serena's sad face, which she tried miserably to hide.

"It's okay you can go see her. I'll see myself out."

"No wait Serena- don't leave."

"I promised myself that I would be a strong woman and I am. I love you Darien - I do. This baby needs a father but I will not allow myself to be the other woman. I can't. So if you go to Beryl now that's fine but we cant ever be more than friends."

Darien smiled, "Please just trust me. Wait for me?"

Against her better judgment when he dipped his head to kiss her again, she found herself agreeing.

"Good. I'll be an hour tops. I love you."

"Me too."

Waiting for Darien in that hour was the most tormentors' thing Serena had ever had to do up till then. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of Darien with that red-haired scheming bitch. Who did nothing more with her days then get her sharp nails filed and suck up to her daddy in assurance that she would inherit his multi-million dollar business.

Hundreds of thoughts kept racing through her head. Darien had told her that he loved her. So what did that mean? He told her to wait and to trust him but her inner instinct was to flee in order to save herself any more heart ache. Serena had to clench the sofa cushions as an anchor to hold her self down.

She had to trust him. She had to trust that he wouldn't hurt her again, otherwise she didn't know how she would ever heal her already bruised heart.

So consumed by her inner turmoil she didn't her the front door click open.

She did however hear her voice being called.

"Serena."

She jumped. And then turned to face him.

He looked haggard but also jubilant.

"Darien?" She didn't pause in her decision to come towards him.

He smiled a smile so wide and so big, Serena automatically smiled in return.

"It's over Sere." At first her heart jumped painfully in her chest, until he continued on, "It's over with me and Beryl. I told her I wouldn't and couldn't marry her. That I was in love with someone else. That you are my soul mate and I want to be with you as your husband, as the father of this child and all our other children."

The elation she felt was tampered by her question, "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Beryl put up this big stink. She called her father, who called my father and I explained my feelings and we had a big argument. I think I may be cut off from my family."

"Oh no, Darien." Tears came to Serena's eyes when she heard that. Family was the most important thing in her world and for Darien to lose that support. Well he might as well be an orphan because they both knew that the Shield's family was not a very forgiving type.

"Hey, hey It's going to be okay." Darien soothed.

"I love you so much for doing this, I just hate that it was at the expense of losing your family," Serena sniffled.

"Well they are really going to hate this then." And then he did something totally unexpected when he got down on one knee.

In his hands he held a tiny blue box, which he opened to reveal his grandmother's diamond engagement ring. It was simple, yet elegant. Exactly the words Darien would use to describe Serena.

He cleared his throat and a bout of nerves suddenly overtook his stomach and his throat. And yet also this was the easiest thing he had ever done. He held back a laugh at Serena's deer-in-headlights expression.

"Serena, when we first meet I knew there was something innately special about you and in the last ten years I have strived to discover all your secrets that make you so addictive to me. I'm not asking you to marry me because you're pregnant, though I do want you and our baby to take my name. I'm asking because you are already my wife. You have always been my light, my life and my future. So please marry me?"

Serena was stunned speechless. Silent tears of pure happiness rolled down the sides of her cheeks.

She sunk to her knees until she was eye-level with Darien and then murmured one tiny word, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god Darien! Yes!" She threw herself in his arms. This time he was the one who was peppered with thousands of kisses. He laughed and pulled her closer to him.

Before they both tumbled onto the floor so they could consummate their changed relationship status. Darien took her left hand and slid on the ring.

"It's beautiful." Serena whispered reverently, however she wasn't looking at the ring and neither was he.

It was at that moment that they both realized that this was their future. Being with each other. Loving one another. Starting a family together. There was nothing more they could ask for. Not when they had one another.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Can be read as a continuation on from the last short story from the previous chap or as a stand-alone.

--------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together as Darien and Serena Shields dance their first dance together as man and wife."

Serena could hardly believe it. This was it. The beginning of the rest of their lives together. She hardly noticed the opening notes of the song. Because here on this night, the song didn't matter. Not when she looked up at Darien. Her husband. The thought made her smile.

Darien smiled in return, offering his hand he asked, "Ready Mrs. Shields?"

"Always."

They walked onto the dance floor arm in arm. The beautiful princess and her prince. Both so full of happiness and love for each other, even their closest friends and family couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy.

They began their dance.

Darien twirled her closer to his body, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back, and hers drawing across his broad shoulders. Their free hands quickly became entangled with one another's, coming to rest in the alcove created between their bodies. Darien lips came inches away from her ear as he softly crooned to words of the song directly into her ear and into the very depths of her soul.

_Thank you for this moment_

_I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for_

_Here you are_

_If I could have one dance forever_

_I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad I'm your man_

She tightened her hold on his neck, and shivered as the words he sung vibrated directly into heart.

The groom himself was utterly awestruck by his beautiful glowing bride. She was six months pregnant and she looked like an angel. Neither of them noticed or really cared that Darien was carrying the weight for both of them as Serena waddled to the beat of the music. To them and to everyone else who starred enviously at the newlyweds it looked like they were gliding effortlessly around the dance floor.

It didn't matter to Darien that by choosing her he had lost his father's approval. The three months in which they had been together freely had been the three most enjoyable love-filled months Darien had ever experienced. And he knew from the depth of his very soul that, that feeling would never go away. As he told Serena only last month when they were sorting out the guest lists, he didn't mind that his family wouldn't be there because to him marrying Serena, she was all the family he needed. Serena had starred dubiously at her fiancé as she indicated her softly rounded stomach and he answered with a laugh, "the baby too."

He pulled his wife firmly against him, effortlessly accommodating for her protruding stomach and buried his head against the crook of her shoulder. He quickly blinked away the sting of tears of happiness away from his eyes. How he had managed to get so lucky, especially after acting like such a moron for all those years spent wasted not being together he would never know. But he knew with an infinite resolution that now that he had her, she would never get away from him ever again.

Darien continued to serenade his wife once he was sure he was sure he wasn't going to blubber all over his bride's beautiful dress.

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

Serena swore when she blinked she could see exactly how they had meet ten years earlier. It hadn't been love at first sight nor even lust. Pure annoyance would be the adjective Serena would have used. Ten years ago she had only known Darien as Andrew's snobbish best friend, whose arcade they both frequented. Fifteen-year-old Serena never in her wildest dreams would have even begun to imagine that the then nineteen year old Darien would be her future husband and father to her unborn baby. Especially one whose future was already mapped out to inherit and one day take over the family business of Shield's Enterprise and marry whomever his parents deemed worthy.

Serena smiled wistfully as she remembered their well-established pattern whilst she was in high school. They bantered, they bickered, she would cry, he would later apologize. Until one day not long after her high school graduation their fighting somehow ended with a kiss. And then the next day ended with a kiss. Until they were meeting up to make out in the arcade storage room every day until the introduction of Beryl, Serena thought of Darien's ex-fiancé darkly. Darien later confessed to Serena that when they first kissed it felt like for the first time he could fully breathe but the funny thing was that didn't even know he was drowning until that moment.

_I don't hear the music_

_When I'm looking in your eyes_

_But I feel the rhythm of your body_

_Close to mine_

_It's the way we touch, it soothes me_

_It's the way we'll always be_

_Your kiss your pretty smile_

_You know I'd die for_

_Oh baby_

_You're all I need_

Whilst reminiscing about the past helped her remember what brought them here together, she was more interested in the new life they would begin starting from today onwards. Serena couldn't help but tilt her head back a let out a soft twinkling of musical laughter that she just couldn't contain. She felt so _happy_. She thought she would have been a big blubbering mess especially being pregnant and her hormones flying all over the place but dancing with her new husband in the safe and strong embrace of his arms, she felt only happiness radiate from her heart.

Earlier in the church, standing before Darien and all their closest friends and family, repeating her vows with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was the easiest thing she ever had to do.

She looked up at Darien's handsome face and absently twirled the nape of Darien's hair between her fingers. She wished she were more agile so she could reach up and kiss her husband's warm mouth as if reading her thoughts he expertly twirled her away from him. Only to firmly catch her hand in his and draw her against his body, dipping his head to sweetly taste her strawberry flavored lips.

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_That day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

He drew his head away from hers and softly said -

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Darien." She smiled.

"Are you happy my bride?"

"Extremely."

"Me too."

The crowd gasped, wooed as the groom gracefully dipped his wife as they continued to twirl delightfully around the ballroom.

No other words were needed as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. No other thoughts were dwelled on as they got swept away by the magic of the song, of the dance and in each other. Because this was only just the beginning of their greatest story.

_And if I lived a thousand years_

_You know I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you_

_that day_

_But if destiny decided I should look the other way_

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you_

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight_

_----------------_

_Please R&R!_

_The song is The Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James. No copyright infringement intended!_


End file.
